Fires up on high
by IDZK Randomness
Summary: After being double-crossed by starscream Bumblebee starts to change, it doesn't help when the scanner goes off indicating a ship coming to earth. Unknown to him that he will meet someone who was at first his friend but turned enemy.
1. Prologue

**I do not own transformers. Hasbro and their respectful owners does. This story is from my imagination though. I have an own character Called HighFire. A figment of my imagination. Hasbro doesn't own my head.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

In the soundless void of nothingness called space there was a small ship propelling its way to a familiar planet. Approximately 136,000 miles from earth, about half the distance from the moon, the small craft was achieving speeds of 24,000 mph.

As it got nearer and nearer and started to begin its descent into the planet's atmosphere the ship groaned and rumbled. Forces being exerted on its hull almost pushing its shields to breaking point. Incinerating a hole through the atmosphere.

* * *

The computers beeps and everyone in the hall looks to Ratchet. Then the 'Bots look at the large screen.

Ratchet then shouts: Optimus! The scanners detected a ship. It just detected it now, it must of had some sort of cloaking but got damaged on re-entry

Optimus asks: Do you know what side is it on?

Ratchet replies: No Optimus, I think the ship is still able to hide the signal of which faction it is.

Bumblebee: What happens if its full of 'Cons?

Bulkhead: Well it mea...

Miko butts in and shouts: IT MEANS WE GET TO KICK MORE DECEPTICON TAILPIPE! While saying that she gets the game controller and throws it across the room.

Jack exclaims in a voice dripping with sarcasm: There she goes again, acting as a real 10 tonne "wrecker".

Miko: Hey! What...

Arcee: It wouldn't actually be a whole battalion of deceptions. Its a small ship, probably just the pilot. And why do you guys think its a con?

Miko: Duh? The bad guys always have the good sh...

Jack: Ahem! Miko... (whispers) Not in front of Raf... With and edgy tone

Raf looks from his laptop and removes his headphones and says: What? Oh hey Ratchet, is that a cybertronian spaceship!?

Ratchet enthusiastically replies: Why yes indeed it is.

Raf: Where is it going to land?

Ratchet looks at the screen and types in a few commands. Soon the trajectory of the ship is showed and says it is headed for the Grand Mesa national forest in Colorado.

* * *

Megatron observes at the information on the screen and "listens" to Soundwave's explanation of what's going on. Megatron chuckles then thinks of what will happen with the reinforcements they are receiving.

Megatron calls out: Starscream! I hear that one of your most respected seekers coming for a visit.

Starscream: What, really? Pray tell who this seeker of mine is, Mighty Megatron?

Megatron replies with a grin: HighFire.

 _Three hours later._

Knockout was busy writing accident cases of 798 deceptions (including himself) of shorting audio receptors.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Just to let you know, first story I'm making! Feel free to say anything, what I done wrong or how well the story is going.


	2. Best friends, Bitter enemies

**I don't own transformers, Hasbro does.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of beeping, the computer systems of the _Void Burner_ flashing red. Sparks danced all around the interior of the ship. Then the realisation hit me... The _'Burner_ and I was going to the planet earth when Lord Megatron hailed all the Deceptions and command all being within a radius of 4 light was at the edge of Saturn when I had a run in with the blastedscraphead wheeljack. The fool starts firing on me and destroys my already faulty decelerating systems. Managed to loose him though. (Smiles to self) I then hear muffled voices and the sound of the _Burner's_ hatch being forcibly ripped open.

* * *

Outside the mangled spacecraft the team of Optimus, Smokescreen and Arcee were all together pulling the hatch off the ship. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were looking around the ship to look for a sigil of any kind to determine the faction of this ship.

Bulkhead sees something and tells 'Bee: Bee do you know the _Void Burner_?

Bumblebee shouts: Optimus! Its a 'Con!

Sadly the warning was to late and the door was removed off its hinges.

A seeker in the middle between the size of Starscream and Dreadwing crawled out of the hatch. The 'Bots could see that he was bright orange with some parts of his armour in steel grey and black. At first his features was smug and relaxed, that until the 'Con realised his rescue party were Autobots.

Optimus asked with a booming voice: Who are you?

HighFire said: Oh wouldn't you like to know? I know a certain yellow pest remembers my name, and also of my reputation among both factions alike.

Bumblebee runs at the orange 'Con and shouts: You it was you! You did this to me! He takes a step to punch HighFire in the face but stops and cringes (as does everyone else, but Optimus) when he hears a screechy voice: HighFire, and I was praying to both the Creator and Chaos Bringer that Megatron actually could tell jokes. Well I was wrong.

HighFire: Brother, nice to see you again! How is that crazy disappearing friend of yours doing?

Everyone on the Autobots team shouts in Disbelief: BROTHER?

Starscream shouts: He's adopted!

HighFire: I love you two bro. Sorry to cut this short but I think certain grey trash compactor wants to meet me!

Starscream transforms in to a F16 and HighFire transforms into a cybertronian jet.

Arcee: Well that's a surprise!

Miko: You could say that again.

Arcee just stares.

Optimus breaks the silence: Bumblebee, do you know him?

Bumblebee shaking of anger and pure hatred _says_ venomously: Yeah I know him, the scraphead that ambushed me and taken me to Megatron and also hinted that if I didn't speak that I should never talk AGAIN! Crushing his hand into a fist.

Rachet calls over the comm: Optimus is everyone okay?

Optimus: Yes Ratchet, we just need to get back to base.

The ground bridge opens up and walks through. Bumblebee walks through last.

Bumblebee whispers to himself: I will get my revenge.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will update the story at least twice every 4 days. Feel free to review or message me regarding on the story such as errors or what you think about it good and bad. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Who's that seeker?

**I do not own transformers Hasbro does. HighFire is from my head.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

When Bumblebee got through the ground bridge and ratchet powered the alien machine down Optimus asked a question that was itching all the bots and humans alike.

Optimus: Bumblebee, earlier I asked do you know him so obviously yes. Who is that seeker?

Bulkhead: Why do you hate him so much? Its not like he is the one that told Megsy to rip out your voice box right?

Arcee, Smokescreen and Ratchet winced when bulkhead said that. Just as Bumblebee was attempting furiously to control his emotions and not break down in front of his friends.

Smokescreen said in a hushed tone: Wrong call Bulk, I actually think that happened, try not to be so blunt 'kay?

Bumblebee says with a sad voice still with a slight trace of anger: I'm sorry guys, I just never thought I would see him again. Before the youth centre accident me and him used to be friends...

* * *

Flashback

 _A small yellow mech was playing with a slightly taller orange and white seeker._

 _They were playing a game of catch with a bunch of other younglings._

 _The orange and white seeker was the villain and the small agile yellow mech was trying with all his little legs can do to escape the orange bot._

 _Bumblebee: HighFire you can't catch me!_

 _HighFire: Yes I will._

 _Highfire manages to get close enough to tackle Bumblebee._

 _Bumblebee: Aghh! No, get off me!_

 _HighFire: I got you now!_

 _Bumblebee: Okay, okay; I'll be tag now._

Flashback ends

* * *

Arcee: So this HighFire is your best friend, almost brother and you hate him because of what? He gives you to Megatron and suggests that he rip out your voice box?

Smokescreen: Maybe he's got a scraplet up his, what do humans call it again? Assho...

Bumblebee gives Smokescreen a glare so full of fury that if it can, would be enough to make nuclear fusion. Bumblebee walks off to his quartets and slams his door shut. Cracks form on the edges of the concrete walls where it meet the door.

* * *

On the Nemisis

Megatron is standing in the command centre overseeing the drones and Soundwave working with minimal noise and complete efficiency. For a few minutes in the war that has been raging on for eons, it was peaceful. Well it was cut short when screeching could be heard through the blast proof door, another voice could also be distinguished through the door. A voice no one in the room knew off save for Soundwave and Megatron. The door slid open and in came Starscream with an orange seeker who's arm was hugging Starscream shoulder.

Starscream: Quit leaning on my shoulder, Primus gave you legs to walk with.

HighFire: Yeah, and he also gave me you so I could do just that. Anyway I'm tired, what's taking so long? Why does Mr Great laz..

Starscream elbows HighFire in the side. Nervousness, fear and uncertainty shown on his faceplates when he gestures Megatron.

HighFire: Lord Megatron, HighFire reporting for duty. Sir.

Megatron sneers at Starscream then looks to the new 'Con aboard the ship.

Megatron: You know Starscream I would have made your brother second in command for the deceptions, if it wasn't for the reason that he wasn't actually from the royal family of Vos. His voice isn't annoying in as much as yours; definitely is. HighFire, Soundwave will give you the information and data packages you need to fit in blend in to the planets customs and where your quartets shall be. I expect you to be ready for your first mission on earth in 9 earth hours. The time I have given you should be more than enough to get a new altmode.

HighFire: Yes lord Megatron.

* * *

Time skip 5 hours later

A ground bridge opens up in the middle of a typical Nevada sunset. An orange and black aircraft of unknown origin shoots out of the swirling vortex of greens and flies low across the sandy dunes of the desert. The aircraft preforms various and difficult manoeuvres to dodge the large and great looming mesas. The "pilot" fixated on one place where he has been directed to go.

Autobot Base

Red lights go on and of in the base.

Ratchet calls to Optimus: Fowler's on the line! He's requesting you.

Fowler: What are you bots doing in the middle of the night? You just can't go to Area 51 and start walking around in the aircraft hangers shooting weird lasers from your eyes.

Optimus eyes narrow and says: Agent Fowler keep away from it. Its a Decepticon.

He then calls the Autobots.

Optimus says: Arcee, Smokescreen Bulkhead with me. Bumblebee stay here.

Bumblebee shouts: No Optimus! You can't leave me here! I have to come with you.

Optimus gently replies: Not now Bumblebee, your conscience is not clear and you aren't thinking properly. You are letting your anger cloud your judgement. You are better than that.

Bumblebee replies: Yes Optimus. Bumblebee walks back to his room. Seething of anger and feeling unjust. Bumblebee talks to himself: I need to be the one there to kill him. He cause me so much pain. He should pray he get away this time. Just so it can be me when I rip his spark out and throw it into the deepest abyss on this planet.

He will never hurt anyone again when I get him.

Ratchet turns on the ground bridge.

Optimus says: Autobots Transform and roll out!

* * *

Area 51

The ground bridge opened up and the 4 Autobots sped out of the whirling green mass.

All the autobots could see was the havoc HighFire dealt to the once organised Area 51.

Building collapsing, fires burning almost everywhere.

Smokescreen said in an almost funny way if it were not for the situation at hand: Well he certainly lives up to his name!

HighFire: Autobots, its about time you showed up. Shame you didn't bring the pest with you.

Optimus declared in a loud voice: ENOUGH HIGHFIRE! You will not be allowed to do this. Do not ever harm the natives of this planet, they have done nothing to you. You just came here and so soon you are already causing much destruction.

HighFire: Well thank you Prime. He sneered in a half sarcastic and half poisonous voice. It would be my up most pleasure to see you burn. But I don't think it is my job to do that. As you see you are all here to take me out. Don't you think it seems a little suspicious that I'm the only Deception in sight? You Autobots are even bigger fools than I thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thank you to Guest.

Thank you Frog Guy, don't worry I got the ending for the story sorted out. It isn't totally finished yet but I got it planned out and I am going to try finish this story

Also a thank you to Greendogg for the help and tip.

I hope you guys don't mind me mentioning you. If you do feel free to tell me to remove it and sorry for any inconveniences.

I have fixed all grammatical errors I could find at the moment.


	4. Incineration, laceration

**Hasbro owns transformers.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

HighFire was standing on top of a half burning air hangar. The light of the fire giving an illusion that he was glowing.

HighFire: Well Prime, it this was supposed to happen later as this was my mission. To lure you guys out then us deceptions can ambush you. But the reason I done it so early was, if I'm going to have to go to a military base to get my alt mode and go to a military base to lure you out, then it would be pointless doing it later. Anyway it would have helped you better if you came here by driving and not by a ground bridge, you would've seen the deceptions hiding behind the buildings and caught us by surprise. Its so easy to tell you guys are coming when the bridge shows up.

3 dozen deceptions come out from behind buildings. The Autobots ready their blasters.

The deceptions ready theirs. Smokescreen shoots first, the shot misses the edge of HighFires wing. All the 'Cons start shooting at the bots. The bots shoot back and get behind a turned over viechles and crumbling walls.

Optimus comms Ratchet: Ratchet, we are being ambushed we need an emergency groundbridge!

Static fills the line. Arcee shouts, the Deceptions are jamming the signal.

HighFire and Smokescreen were in a brawl, both landing some heavy hits on each other. HighFire managed to get Smokescreen in the jaw. Smokescreen gave High' and uppercut dazing him then threw him into a wall, the wall crashed down and HighFire got up from the rubble.

Smokescreen taunted: The paper plane still lives!

HighFire growled and jumped onto Smokescreen, his small sword ready to pierce Smokes' spark. Just then Bulkhead smashed his wrecking ball right into HighFire.

HighFire: Its on!

Optimus and Arcee were exterminating the deceptions at an excessive rate.

Optimus would get both his swords out and cut two 'Cons down simultaneously, while Arcee flipped over a decepticon latched onto his back and stabbed into their neck.

It was just then when Megatron arrived with Starscream and a couple of seekers behind him. Optimus dispatched another 3 decepticons and charged at Megatron. Both leaders with their swords out, ready to kill each other.

* * *

Autobot Base

Bumblebee was now in the rec room watching Raf play on his laptop.

Ratchet said: Bumblebee, it's time to take Raf home now.

Bee respond: OK, come on Raf. You can carry on playing on the way to your house.

Raf: How about Jack and Miko?

He looked over to where Jack and Miko were playing on the console.

Ratchet said: Miss Darby shall take them home.

Bumblebee transformed and Raf went inside the yellow muscle car.

The Yellow and black car tore out through the tunnel and into the Nevada desert.

Raf asked: Bumblebee, you seem different somehow, is it that HighFire guy?

The car remained silent for a while, contemplating on what to answer back.

Bumblebee: Its not just that Raf, I can't trust anyone properly anymore. I almost lost my ability to transform.

Raf: Why does he hate you?

Bumblebee: It was because of something that happened long ago. It had something to do with a fe...

A stray shot hit Bumblebee in the side and 'Bee swerved trying to keep balanced.

Raf: Look 'Bee, the Guys are fighting the cons.

* * *

Back on the battlefield

Bulkhead could be seen pummeling 3 'Cons with a already offlined decepticon, and using it as a bowling ball.

Smokescreen was shooting at starscream while on the back of a seeker.

Smokescreen then shot seeker and jumped of before it hit the ground.

Megatron And optimus were battling in a very even battle neither gaining the upper hand before the other. The rest of the Cons were shooting at military personnel who had enough of waiting and were fighting back.

Arcee was fighting a loosing battle. HighFire was a more competent fighter than she first suspected and was being thrown around like a rag doll. She thought this was the end until a certain yellow 'Bot jumped on HighFires back and RKO'ed him Bumblebee gets up but then HighFire sweeps his legs and takes Bumblebee back down

Arcee said: Bee I thought Optimus told you to stay at base.

She ran to HighFire and started punching at his face, only to get punched in the gut and thrown into a wall again.

Bumblebee, already standing up tells Arcee: Together!

The duo go at the orange seeker. Arcee has her blades out, Bumblebee cracks his finger joints into a fist, fury and malice burning in his eyes.

HighFire transforms both his servos into blades.

It all happens so quickly...

Arcee stabs HighFire in the lower left side of his abdomen while HighFire stabs both his blades into Bumblebee and Arcee. One going through bumblebees lower chest and the other into Arcee's left shoulder. He rips his blade from the two. Bumblebee crumples to the ground, his eyes shock and fear. Arcee still standing but staring at Bumblebee and clutching her injured shoulder.

HighFire comms Megatron: Time to go boss. The scout is down. I also have the perfect hostage for your plans.

Megatron shouts: DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!

HighFire punches Arcee in the face.

Arcee Pov

My vision get blurry, I see HighFires fist coming in for another fist but I can't seem to control my body to cover my face.

Time slows down and I see Megatron shouting words I can't hear. Optimus is looking at me and Bee, deep blue optics filled with sadness and a trace of anger.

I feel a solid object hit my head. Everything goes Dark.

* * *

Somewhere on the Nemisis

My options open, everything is dark, save for a white light pointing diagonally from me.

I remember what happened and how I got here.

Me and Bumblebee rushed HighFire. We were supposed to end him there and be done with him.

He only got away With a stab while he got me in the shoulder and Bumblebee in the...

I then start to panic and worry, Bumblebee might be in critical condition or worse and I'm in the Decepticon ship.

I struggle and struggle trying to get of the chains that are suspending me in the air.

Normal PoV

HighFire: I see sleeping beauty is up. Shame, I thought I had to kiss you to wake you.

Arcee: S-stay away from m-me...

HighFire: You don't get it do you? I'm in charge here in this moment of time. You are in chains.(Stops for a second and looks at a datapad in his hand) It looks like your in chains, again, and completely helpless. You've been in this predicament so many times I actually think you like it.

Arcee: Why am I here? W-what do you want with me?

HighFire walks closer to Arcee and grabs her by the chin.

HighFire: You, and the rest of the Autobots dead. You will lead them to us. Either they give Bumblebee and the one called Smokescreen or we kill you. Obviously they will already be thinking of ways to rescue you. It doesn't matter anyway which way the act, we will ambush them (again) and kill you all. I will make Bumblebee see all his friends and family die first before I extinguish his spark.

Arcee:Y-you monster...

She then spits at him

HighFire let's go of her chin, wipes his face then punches her in the face.

HighFire: That's not nice. Well I want to play with you more but that can wait for later. I need to go to the command centre and talk to your leader. After that we can carry on our conversation.

* * *

Decepticon Command Center

Megatron, Starscream and HighFire were in front of the screen recording a video message. Megatron speaks and says: Optimus, you have 12 hours to give us Smokescreen, Bumblebee, the apex armour and the phase shifter. If you don't (Image goes to arcee suspended in the interrogation chamber) your second in command dies. The coordinates are with the data packages accompanying it. Cut transmission.

Soundwave stops the recording and sends it to the Autobots.

HighFire wears a smirk: How can you agree to a decisision such as that.

Megatron:They don't.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading this chapter. I need a beta reader who can spot mistakes for me. If you want to feel free to give me a private message.

Anyway how is this chapter? Is it good, bad what do you think? Review or message me on what you think.

I also updated all chapters that I have spotted errors in. Joining this new chapter is a cover image for the story.

Also just to say that when I upload a chapter, I have already started on writing the next chapter.

I have set a poll up, you can go there and vote what course of action the Autobots take.

Suggestions are welcome and I would love to see them.


	5. When you Con a 'Con

**Hasbro owns transformers.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Bumblebees optics onlined. He was in the med bay. He tried to sit up.

Ratchet: No no no. You will not get up just so those repairs I done on you will be damaged again. If you try get up one more time, I will personally make that bed a part of your body.

Optimus walked up to Bumblebee and asked: Bumblebee are you alright? Why did you also come to the battle when we told you not to.

Bumblebee: O-optimus, I'm sorry... I was dropping Raf home and a shot hit me in the side. Raf saw you guys fighting and looked like you needed help.

Ratchet said: Don't worry about Raf, Fowler took him home. He just won't be here for a few days, grounded for breaking curfew.

Optimus: So tell us bumblebee Why does HighFire hate you so much?

Bumblebee: It was all because of a... Because of a... I don't wa..

Ratchet: Bumblebee, we need to know, it is our right to know since we are helping you with this.

Bumblebee: IT WAS A FEMME ALRIGHT? Me and HighFire both liked her. It was after the youth centre incident. He was still an Autobot, even tough Screamer was a 'Con We came up that the first one who could win her heart was the best. It was like a competition. It went on for some time. Our fight started on her creation day, there was high grade energon at the place we were celebrating. HighFire came earlier but had to go because of something. As everyone started leaving we were the only ones left, so we had some of the high grade. We kept having more and more. I wake up in the morning in my housing unit, not knowing how I got there and forgot what I did the rest of the night.

Found out afterwards that when we were drunk things happened that I never wanted to happen. HighFire found out, left, and never saw him again until the Tyger Pax incident.

The femme forgave me, we're still friends. Its just that we won't be as close friends as we used to. I still think she likes HighFire. That doesn't matter anyway. I like someone else.

Optimus: thank you for sharing that Bumblebee. But why does he still hate you so much?

Bumblebee: He thinks I took advantage of him not being there, me and her alone. He thinks I faked it and while she was actually drunk.

Bulkhead: I wonder what Arcee would say about that?

Bumblebee looked around looking for his partner. Where's Arcee?

Optimus looked down, and replied solemnly:Taken by the decepticons. They want you, smokescreen and all the relics we have possession of for Arcee in return.

* * *

The Nemisis, interrogation chamber.

HighFire: So Arcee, care to tell us where your base is? You should tell us now, we can bomb them now and they won't suffer long. You know if they come to rescue you and they get ambushed they'll die slowly, in the most painful way possible, right?

HighFire walked around Arcee, slowly. Then talked, his voice cutting through the air like a hot knife in butter. I've been asking you so much questions these past few days. I think its only fair I answer a couple of yours in return. I'll ask the question first. You say the truth I say the truth. Got it?

Arcee looked at him, then dropped her head and sighed:OK.

HighFire asked: Why aren't you pink?

Arcee: I got bored of always getting shot at first. I wanted to look different and less likely to be noticed.

HighFire: You sure?

Arcee: I get to ask you two times now. By the way, yes, bulkhead gets shot at now more than I get shot at. Why do you keep on visiting me and talking to me?

HighFire: I like to know how Bee has changed. What you and everyone else mean to him.

Arcee: I see.. Why do you hate him? He is a really nice bot.

HighFire hesitated. He looked to the wall, not giving her much to look at other than his back. :Me and Bee were best of friends. We were more like brothers. I was an Autobot, just like you. Scream was with the Decepticons. It wasn't really such a big deal between me and him anyway. There was this femme, me and Bee liked her and we tried to see who can win her heart first. In the end we were still going to be friends. But it didn't.

They both got drunk. Well scrap happens. Angry at him and what happened caused me to join the 'Cons.

Arcee: Sorry.

HighFire: It doesn't matter. Now, I saw something in your optics. By any chance...

Arcee shouted profusely: No! Its not like that. He's like a little brother to me.

She looked around, thinking on what else to say.

Arcee: I just want to be there to protect him.

HighFire: Where is the Autobots base?

Arcee counters just as quick: How do I get out of this ship without telling you?

* * *

Autobot Base

Optimus was on the console, decoding his way through multiple levels of firewalls and security systems. A hail popped up. From Wheeljack.

Wheeljack: Hey Optimus, I need to inform you that a decepticon is on your way to earth. Might even be there already. I lost him when I crashed into some of the debris that made up the rings of Saturn. Luckily a femme , that's a 'Bot, came to give me a tow back to earth. Says she's been hunting this guy for some time. We will be there in 30 hours.

If anything could be said right now, it was that the Autobots were going to gain one more comrade and that they were going to get Arcee out of there.

As someone once said"to fool a con is to be a con." They were going to do just that.

* * *

48 Hours after

A femme walked up to Megatron and bowed.

Femme: Lord Megatron, an honour be in your presence again. I just came in a few hours ago. I received the call that you need more trustworthy officers. I'm here to receive new orders. Sir!

Megatron: HighFire seems to have a problem getting the prisoner to talk. Maybe a one on one session with another femme might be able to make her spill it all out...

Okay, go to the interrogation room, its time for you to meet your new chat buddy.

The femme turned around and walked to the designated in her head:

It would seem I'm going to get re-acquainted with a friend I haven't seen for a long time.. I just hope I will be able to record the expression on his face when he realises a 'Bot conned a 'Con.

* * *

Sorry to post late, and to post short chapter. I did originally have this chapter longer. I had to edit it and make it shorter to make story be more thought out. Not rushed. Also that you people get a bit more interested, and not mess up the plot so the ending changes.

Message, Review, whatever you think/ feel. Thanks.

 **WILL Post the (intended to be in this chapter) other half of chapter on Sunday.** Just need to rewrite some areas. Reason why- above.


	6. A tin can hurt me

**Transformers is not mine. Hasbro owns it. or whoever else owns it that I don't know.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The Nemisis

Footsteps. Monotonous, quick light steps was all that could be heard through the dark dimly lit hallways of the large warship. The femme walking met not a one person on the way to her designated area. The femme herself was of a majority of light blue complexion with dark red lines and light grey areas. Instead of a normal looking face, she had a glass that covered her eyes that seemed as if she had shades. The glass in itself was polarised to such an extent that the light from her optics would not show or be seen. The walk to the interrogation room seemed endless through this maze of walls, corridors, hallways and intersections. Then other noise could be heard other than the repetitive constant steps. From random noise, it came more distinguishable to shouting.

The more the femme walked the more of clear the sound became. It was arguing.

A femme and a mech. Insults could heard being thrown from one side. Threats could be heard from the the other. A door came into view. You could tell this was where the flurry of voices was emanating from. The femme took a deep breath, then went inside the troubled room.

Arcee had managed to make HighFire try stab her with his blade. He went for the strike that would sever her already injured arm. She managed to kick her foot high enough to move his arm just enough to cut a chain that kept her arm in place. The result was that she was left dangling I'm the air with one arm still restrained, and the other unrestrained. Arcee was able to give HighFire a decent hook. Thus momentarily incapacitated, the already shocked, HighFire. The mech staggered back, trying to re-stabilise himself. When he finally snapped out of it Arcee was already free of her bonds. Ready to fight her way.

As the Light blue femme entered the room, the pair who were already inside ceased their tormenting of each other and just stared at the new figure. She could tell that before she came into the room, that Arcee still had a glimmer of hope that she would be able to escape. That sliver of hope was all but lost when she saw the insignia of the Decepticons on the light blue femme. She would have been able to handle SkyFire, albeit with some difficulty. Two was just highly improbable she would get away.

HighFires face showed recognition. As if he knew her, however was gone in almost an instant. It also showed a smugness, knowing that Arcee would not be able to go against them both. But also that he too have seen the look of surrender Arcee's optics showed.

Arcee was not only scared. She was in a state of disarray and complete panic.

Not only had she been able to get free of her bonds, but she hit her captor. Earlier when it was just them two she still had a chance. Now, now she was going to be dismantled.

She had been against multiple decepticons before. Her and ' Bee barely cheated death when fighting this mech. She may have been able to take him out when he was still by himself. Now he had another decepticon with him.

HighFire broke the silence: Hey, what's your name?

Arcee almost choked at the scene unfolding before her. Both now more focused on each other than her. It didn't mean they left their duty completely. They still had their blasters trained on her. Ready to shoot her the moment she made a break for the door.

The femme replied:I can't tell you my name. I don't know you.

HighFire: Well I am HighFire.

Femme: I am.. (She thinks to herself) _I can't tell him my real name. He might see through my cover. He kinda recognised me earlier. If not for my different colours and my new visor, he would have thought me to be... I need an alias..._ (Carries on talking) My name is Vestra.

HighFire: care to help me put this naughty 'Bot back in its place?

"Vestra": Why not?

* * *

Autobot Base

The Autobots were ready. At any time. When "Vestra" would give her signal. All the bots would go and rush the Nemisis. The Decepticons would never know they had someone within their ranks. Bumblebees aura had changed. Instead of the normal fun happy innocent self that he was, all that could be seen radiating from him was death.

Optimus, from the whole time he had seen and cared for Bumblebee, he had never seen him like this. He knew that Bumblebee had enough of HighFire and that he would see through his death to the very end. HighFire wasn't only known for being the one to give him to Megatron. He's been known to torment his prisoners. Leaving them alone for long periods of time. When he thinks their minds are blank as slate, he makes their imagination be filled with chaos. Telling them things that may not be true. The victims, deprived of contact from any source would seek him out as friend or more. That is how his torment starts.

* * *

Nemisis

HighFire has long since departed. Arcee was back in the chains suspending her from the ceiling. She had several small dents and many scratches decorating her frame.

"Vestra" was sitting on the ground. Head gazing off to to the limitless nothingness of imagination.

Arcee, bored snapped "Vestra" out of the trance like state.

Arcee: Hey! Why are you here, 'Con? What's your job?

"Vestra" looked around. Then she walked closer to Arcee. She was standing in front of Arcee now. Her arms were around her neck in a position that seemed like she was going to kiss her. "Vestra" had to be on her tips of her feet just to make it so her head was close enough to Arcee.

"Vestra" whispered: Don't worry Arcee. I'll make sure these tin cans won't hurt you anymore. Well be back with the Bots.

* * *

Autobot Base

The 'Bots got the signal they were waiting for. Their contact was with Arcee, HighFire was preoccupied and so were most other decepticons. They had a little time gap to bridge into the Nemisis and rescue Arcee. The bridge hummed to life.

Optimus: Autobots transform and roll out!

* * *

Bam. Here's the part the other part of what was supposed to be with the last chapter.

Next Chapter would probably be posted on Thursday.

Thanks for Reviewing, messaging and reading!

BTW get your popcorn ready. Next chapter is going to be another fight!


	7. Knock Knock

**Transformers is habros**

 **Chapter 6**

The Nemisis

A groundbridge opened up aboard the top deck of the large space faring vessel.

The Autobots were hoping to catch the decepticons off guard. Megatron anticipated tat the Autobots would try this attempt. Ever since they took the Autobot Arcee captive 4 days ago, the have been preparing to intentionally lower down the defences of the Nemisis.

They however were not so prepared for the Auobot to come this soon and to have located the Nemisis. Soundwave detected the energy signaure of a groundrdge on the deck. He immediately contacted Megatron.

The Message relayed: Lord Megatron. Autobots arrival 7.9 seconds ago. Detected Bridge rupture. Protocol T2KA initiated.

Megatron mused to himself: about time, indeed.

The Autobots met no resistance what so ever. The whole upper deck were clear. The Autobots advanced to the door in formation. The door was opened when they got within its proximity sensors.

Smokescreen: This doesn't feel right. Oh well.

Smokescreen ran into the ship.

Smokescreen: Let's kick some decepticon ass...

BAM!

Smokescreen went flying backwards. Right into the team following behind him. Everyone went down like dominos.

The 'bots got back up and looked at their first opponent.

Predaking was standing in the doorway, still in robot form.

Predaking: Megatron told me you insolent fools would come. I will serve you to him as a burnt platter of energon candy... YOU SHALL ALL DIE!

Predakings plating and armour shifted, transforming into the regal yet deadly looking beast he always were. The 'Bots went at him all at one. Bulkhead surprisingly was able to get onto the back of the dragon and was smashing his Wrecking ball into his back.

Optimus was on Predakings neck. Punching and crashing his fists into the large hulking body. Predaking thrashed around trying to get the forms off him. Smokescreen, who was just able to stabilise himself, met a very familiar tail. He was out for the count. Again... Predaking still unable to shake Prime and Bulkhead off him, rolled over. Trying to crush the green wrecking machine with his dense and heavy body. Wheeljack was just waiting for this. The moment his underside was unprotected, Wheeljack leapt onto him and tried digging one of his two swords into Predakings armour. Bumblebee, who was shooting at The dragon, realised what just happened before he to had to roll back, the moment he done a full backwards roll Bumblebees feet met the ground and launched himself into the air. He came down like a meteor. Smashing his fists into Predakings underbelly. Systematically punching into the hardened foreign metal. As he was drilling his fists, his right hand disconnected from the semi prone body to transform into blades mid-punch and his left to do the same. Blade striking into armour, armour repealing blade. Bumblebees blades were almost shattering from his ferocity. Predakings plating chipping and cracking. Bumblebee was yanked from his vicious onslaught. A large tail catapulting him. Sailing through the air to crash into the ground. Predakings had enough of getting hurt. He was seething. That yellow car was hurting him, he smashed his neck into the ground, Optimus was crushed under its heavy weight. Bulkhead, who already managed to crawl under the large titan, was now trying to support Optimus by holding onto the neck of Predaking. The whole team versus Predaking. It seemed as if it would be a never ending stalemate. Just until Smokescreen smashed his fist into Predakings face, knocking him out.

Smokescreen:That's for not treating your guests properly...

The Autobots gathered themselves up and walked into the Nemisis.

* * *

Arcee was with "Vestra" sprinting through the hallways of the Nemisis. Both femmes stopped abruptly when the heard some 'Cons marching loudly down the maze like ship.

'Cons: We better hurry up. Its protocol T2KA and we know that we need to be there when they finish off Predacrazy.

They were quickly gone and the pair let out a loose sigh. Happy that they weren't caught. Arcee pressed herself against the wall, then leaned her head to see if there was anyone there. She met a dark navy blue arm. It trapped her by the neck faster than her optical relays send the message back to her CPU. She was yanked from her hiding spot and roughly thrown to the ground. Arcee tried to get back up , just to get a led crash down onto her back. She looked up to see Soundwave, a dark shimmering in his visor.

Soundwave noticed what Arcee was looking at and then looked up.

"Vestra", while the action that happened in mere nanoseconds was able to ready her gun and point it to the Communications Officers face. A shot rang, with an ominous crack that followed after it. Soundwave too was launched back as the shot collided into his helm. A symphony of shattering glass, screeching metal and a load thud happened, however as quick as Soundwave was fought off guard he was up again. Spundwave was able to deflect " Vestras" blaster to the right just for his closed plated fingers collided with her face. Soundwave was like a Steam train on high octane jet fuel. Hammering his fists into the small team of a 'Bot "Vestra" was. Arcee was able to get up and pierce one of her blades into the left side of Soundwave. Soundwave however was quick to realise what just happened and his feelers were able to grab onto arcee, smash her into "Vestra" and surge 600 thousand gigavolts through her frame. Effectively making Arcee short out, fall of his back and crash, yet again, onto the floor.

"Vestra" who was still getting punched, got hit right in the face, her visor, getting cracked as well. The right side of her "shades" was missing. Light blue orbs locking with dark mystical purple optics. Then in a flash both yet again at each other throats, trying cut the flow of energon. Suddenly Soundwave tensed. His grip slacked of "Vestra", who was processing what just happened for him to do that.

Arcee announced: He should have have increased its voltage, might have stopped me for good. He's in one right now, and this 'Cons shock is not going soon.

Arcee winked. "Vestra" grinned and laughed with her.

Arcee: so what's your real designation anyway? By the way, it really stung. Hehehe...

Both running down the dark hallways of the Nemisis. Leaving poor Soundwave on his knees, keeling over. A severely pained expression on his faceplate.

* * *

Optimus, Bumblebee,Bulkhead Wheeljack and smokescreen got rid of the 'Cons barricading their way to the following set of doors. They met the 130 Decepticons inside the large command centre of the Nemisis. The rest of Decepticons spread around the Nemisis read to move in if the Autobots were able to kill the guys inside. The battalion of soldiers parted in the middle. A large silver warlord, with a silver squeaky 'Screaming Machine and the Seeker that played with fire.

Megatron: Decepticons; its time to kill Autobots. ATTACK!

Megatron charged at Optimus, blades clashing with blades, fists crashing with armour, they were both in a battle of strength and superiority, neither of the two other groups crazy enough to get in time way of the two leaders.

HighFire was fighting Bumblebee and Smokescreen. 'Bee attacked with with a downwards diagonal slash from his left blade. HighFire had his right blade up to deflect Bumblebees sword, also to go over his head just in time to parry smokescreen who was going to run him through from his back. As his right blade parried Smokes' his left blade went for a horizontally, from left to right, catching bumblebee in his chest and going around to get Smokescreen as well. Smokescreen saw this however and he too was able to deflect it. Bumblebee stabbed his blade into the back of HighFire. HighFire shouted obscenities and turned around so fast his right blade, which was already damaged from earlier snapped, and the top end was left inside HighFire. Smokescreen was going for another lunge into 'Fires back when a Seeker practically screaming crashed into Smokescreen. Bumblebee and HighFire carried on their battle fueled of hate, revenge and anger.

* * *

Arcee asked "Vestra" what her name was again. Arcee could easily tell that her questioning made the the other femme feel insecure.

"Vestra": I'll tell you when were outta here. I promise!

They carried on running through the hallways. The ended up in another dead end.

Come on! Arcee thought to herself. It can't be that hard to get lost here.

When both femmes were sprinting again, Arcee started to slow down. A tingling in her leg beginning to send waves and waves of excruciating pain. She looked down to see a weird strap attached there. The femmes met Soundwave again.

Soundwave spoke, using his real voice: It wasn't nice hitting me there. I could have let you go, but to be honest that remark you said, I can't let you escape. The tracker in your leg has built in gift for you. Me, Megatron Starscream or HighFire can activate it anytime. Its to make you suffer. You, Vestra... I like you... I'd love to let your traitorous aft get away. However I still have orders from Megatron to give in any Autobot or who else who helps them to him...

* * *

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were slowing down, fatigue of the waves of 'Cons almost never ending. Of the 130 that were originally in the room, there were still 70 or something still in the room, and more were on their way.

Optimus had paired up with Smokescreen while Megatron was with Starscream and 7 other seekers. (For once they actually were working together!) The Autobots were in a loosing battle, they knew it. The floor of the Command centre was covered in spilt energon. So the Mechs in the room were mostly using their melee weapons. Careful not to ignite the highly volatile floor.

Bumblebee was still fighting HighFire. He was punching HighFire with his blasters. Every time one of his punches would connect with HighFire he would shoot. Though because it was such a quick charge up didn't deal most amount of damage, but was enough to hurt the latter greatly.

It was then the noise settled down. All the 'Cons stopped and looked at the mech who just entered the room. Dragging two bound femmes along the floors. Their games too also lined with scratches. The dark blue one having significantly more. Bumblebee saw the state of Arcee.

Bumblebee: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

HighFire was laughing and coughing up energon as Bumblebee carried on mercilessly beating him into his personal scrapheap.

HighFire: She never would have got hurt if she listened and obeyed. Wait... Is that you? Polar Runner?

Bumblebee also looked at the designated femme. Optics wide.

Megatron smirked, then announced: Autobot's, cease your petty heroism and see how foolish you truly are. Expecting to march into my warship, rescue your friends and escape? That never really happens. What will you do now?

Optimus: I can't do anything right now. But I have trust that someone I know will act for me.

At that very moment Heavy blaster fire shot through the veiwong glass of the command centre and Ultra Magnus' ship crashed into the Taking out several other decepticons out in the process. Magnus came out of his ship, with a large canon on his shoulder. The rest of the Autobots carriedmon and fought the oppressing side of the Decepticons. Polar Runner was able to get out of her bonds, and uppercut the gltching Soundwave, who was usleless as a tape deck right now, from a crouched position. Knocking him out. She then freed Arcee then both of them, also joining into the fray.

Bumblebee and HighFire were fighting again, however HighFire made a slip up and bee knocked him down to the ground. He then continued his mix of blaster fire and punching. Arcee saw this and was horrified at what Bumblebee was doing. She truly saw what was inside of Bumblebee. What he would do if he truly lost it all. And no, she did not like what she saw. At all. Time slowed down. Arcee was sprinting to Bumblebee. Bumblebees blaster connected with HighFire's helm. It was starting to charge up.

Arcee leapt onto 'Bee and pushed made his arm move. Shooting the floor right next to HighFire's helm. Megatron saw this.

Megatron: You know what Optimus, go. Take HighFire with you. He is no use to me anymore.

The Autobot's eyes were wide and had a dumbfounded look across their faceplates.

They hurried into Ultra Magnus' ship and made their way out.

* * *

Autobot base

HighFire on lined his optics to a bright light. In one corner he saw his Nemisis Bumblebee with Polar Runner. The femme he used to like... He saw the Autobot leader and his Medic in a conversation, the three wreckers were nowhere to bee seen, as were the Humans. Then he saw saw the angel that saved his life...

Arcee First POV

Here was the mech that insulted, tormented and hurt her. Right at her mercy. But she couldn't think of herself to hurt him back. She no longer felt for 'Bee. Not after she saw what he truly was. She kind of had a mutual understanding of why HighFire didn't like 'Bee.

Polar Runner POV

She was talking to 'Bee trying to calm him down and stop him from killing the mech on the Medical berth. True, she liked both of them. But there was this one other mech on her mind.

Optimus, happily announced:Autobots, I'm greatly happy to say that we done the mission as a success. But now, what do we do with our guest?

* * *

 **Thank you everybody for you patience and support. Sorry to have put this chapter late. I have tried to make this chapter as good as I can.**

 **By the way, anyone notice any Easter eggs? Post a review if you saw them :)**

 **I posted this chapter kind of late. Had to do revision. Got end of year exam in a couple of weeks. I will post another chapter up next week. It won't be 2300 words though. :)**


	8. Drill, let's get outta here!

**This Chapter is between Episode 48 Hard Knocks and Episode 49 Inside job Season 2**

 **I am posting this chapter to pass the event time of the story. Nothing much of the plot in here. I'm trying to just put everything to a similar pace as to the cannon. The conversation between Arcee and Smokescreen is not mine. (Technically I'm borrowing it) From a site where you can get scripts of episodes. (Forgot what it was called) story is mine. Hasbro owns transformers and blah blah blah... Copyright... Blah blah blah. T &C's and whatever. I own what I own. My brain. So yah... **

* * *

Desert

Dark Red Optics opened, again. This time he was not in the Autobot base but in a large desert. The yellow sun of the planet glaring down on him. He was bound by the hands and was on his knees. He saw Bumblebee ahead of him. Blaster primed and ready.

Bumblebee: So you are awake. Glad I didn't have to wait longer, if I did the rest of the team would have realised I took you out for a little talk. You see, this is going to be simple. Kill you. I have my revenge. Happy ever after. You took 'Cee from me, you hurt her. Interrogated her. You don't deserve my forgiveness.

HighFire: You sure it should be you talking shit about revenge? You were the one who took advantage of Polar, come up with a lame excuse. Yeah, and what else do you expect. We are enemies. Autobot, Decepticon, its a war! Yes I did sell you out to Megatron. But afterwards a cried myself to recharge for what I done to you.

HighFires optics were leaking.

I told him he should rip out your voice, maybe because I was jealous, angry, that you managed to get her. I... I'm sorry.

Bumblebee was shaking. He didn't expect HighFire to act like this. Well maybe for the first part. But he did not expect him to apologise.

Bumblebee: I'm sorry too. But I'm gonna kill you.

Bee charged up his canon. Ready too shoot.

The wind blew, tiny grains of sand rolled about in the dunes of sand. HighFire shut his optics.

Suddenly a stern voice called out: Bumblebee, Put your weapon away. We do not attack, much less EXECUTE defensless 'bots or 'Cons.

Bumblebee: Why does he deserve to live? You know what he done.

Optimus: Bumblebee, you know better than that. We are different from them, from him. We are not to take a life of someone who is unarmed.

Bumblebee: You're right Optimus, I won't kill him. Not now anyway.

HighFire: Hey big guy, how long you been there?

Optimus,:I followed Bumblebee when he left through the ground bridge. I was able to bridge to a place a bit away from where he took you, then I waited for you to awake.

Optimus contacted Ratchet to open a bridge back to base.

HighFire smirked, as the Prime hoisted him onto his feet.

HighFire: It ain't that easy to get rid of me. If you ever get a next time, shoot till you drop! HighFire gave him a wink as he walked through.

* * *

In the base

The days seemed so long in HighFire's optics. He saw them come and go.

When the managed to get energon, they would force him to do all the lifting.

When he wasn't lifting crates or energon he would be interrogated. They got nothing much.

HighFire noticed that Smokescreen was ecstatic. Eager to get the relic they just decoded. Though he felt jealous when Arcee called Bulkhead over to her.

HighFire also decided that when he saw Knock he would sincerely thank him for injuring Bumblebee. Then punch him afterwards.

5 hours later Smokescreen was back again, this time he was saddened that he lost the Omega key. Bulkhead explained what happened.

Bulkhead:Smokescreen was sucker-punched. Could have happened to any of us.

Smokescreen: But it didn't, because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be.

Arcee: You still don't get it, do you? A couple of victories aren't gonna make you a legend. And not every mission results in success, not for me, not for Bee, not even for Optimus. We've gained relics, and we've lost some. We've also lost friends. We've even lost a world. But this is one time we get a do-over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron, and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about you or your destiny.

Optimus: Arcee, you have made your point.

Arcee: Optimus, he needs to hear this. You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness begins and ends with putting the team first, not your personal scorecard.

Smokescreen:There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys.

Arcee:Then stop trying to be a hero and start being an Autobot.

Smokescreen: You know what? Maybe I'm just not good enough. He transformed and drove out the base.

HighFire: I would like to clap at your speech but sadly I'm being restrained.

* * *

Autobot Base (Next day)

HighFires PoV

I already knew where their base was. I could tell since every time they drove in, they left some sand and dust. Also since that he knew what project Soundwave was on. (Finding exact location of their base) I knew that they were somewhere in Nevada. I also calculated the time when Jack's shift ended and Arcee had to pick him up. All I had to do was just get her to answer my question.

Normal PoV

Highfire: Hey Arcee, how fast do you go when you're driving?

Arcee: 80 miles per hour. Sometimes when I'm late to pick jack up I go 120.

HighFire: I can go faster than that. My alt mode is a... F35 B Lightning II. So it goes 1217 miles per hour. Which means I go 15 times your speed.

Arcee: Well you certainly not going to be released if you keep that up. You wontnbe anyway, stop flattering me or yourself.

HighFire PoV

I was shocked to say the least. However I was able to get a pretty good image of where they were. Draw an imaginary line of the distance I calculated around that burger joint. Any unnatural structures would be seen when I went for that full circumference of my prediction. Now I had to escape, tell Megatron where the base was then revive Cybertron. What a perfect plan!

Polar Runner

I knew from the start he started asking questions, what the time was, how fast Arcee went. I knew he was scheming. He would count in seconds until Arcee was back.

Either he was so bored he had to count until someone was back or maybe it killed him every second she was out of his sight. She would tell Optimus that later. Now she had to confront HighFire.

Normal PoV

HighFire was still on the berth. Restrained as much as he was he was able to crane his neck to the side to see the femme that he once knew. He put on a light hearted smile trying to be friendly, since he was in a hostile environment and she was the person he thought could be the nicest 'bot in a very large radius.

Polar Runner was not anywhere amused the slightest when she saw him smiling.

HighFire was shocked when Polar Runner smashed her clenched fist right next to his helm.

Polar Runner: What are you plotting of?

HighFire: Obviously nothing. I can't do anything while I'm being held down.

Polar Runner: What do you mean nothing, the most you could do is think!

HighFire: Why, thank you greatly. However if you think flattery is going to work. THAT IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!

Polar Runner: You know what, carry on with that. I'm pretty sure if it was you that night, 'Bee and you would have swapped positions. You have no voice doing some mission to save your dumb half brother and 'Bee would be on this berth having this same conversation.

There was a silver streak going past them into the armoury and straight back put again. Then the ground bridge closed while the sprinklers went off.

There was a note on the forehead of HighFire

"Sorry 'Fire, Megatron got pissed at me and blamed the failure of Protocol T2KA on me. I had to steal the keys"

HighFire just heard what the note said when Polar read it. He growled in frustration as he was left at the Autobots. His brother didn't even help him out...

* * *

Base next day

HighFire on lined his optics to see a commotion. Rubble was falling and Ratchet had just left in a space bridge.

He was free unbound, however was still lying there

Optimus: HighFire you are free. The Autobot base is under attack. Even if you figured out where our base was, Megatron already found it anyway.

HighFire, not knowing where to go ran down the hallways. He ended up by the vaults. Surprisingly it was empty. Save for a pod with its inhabitant staring at him. HighFire exclaimed in delight!

HighFire: #Drill. Time to get the frag outta here! And you, you're helping me.

The 'Con who was just released cried in thanks of the freedom she now had and obliged too happily.

* * *

 **I wonder if Arcee is jealous. xD well as I said, this chapter is really got nothing to big going on with plot. I'm just trying to integrate the story with the normal series of transformers prime. I used the script for when Arcee chews out Smokes' ego and he goes for a stress drive. I'm not really going to do a chapter like this again.**

 **Review, tell me what you think. Message me, tell me what you think. Smash your device onto the ground I'd you hated it. lol Just a joke :3 Don't do that! Feel free to correct me.**

 **BTW, Bumblebee could have released him and both got swords and stabbed each other until they were statues in a middle of a fountain. For some reason I put it as that.**


	9. Darkmount was razed to the ground! C8 P1

**Hasbro owns transformers. (Does this mean they have a living transformer with them?) I own HighFire and my imagination.**

 **Warning chapter 8 may include stuff I don't want to spoil. Don't worry it's nothing to with stuff NSFW. Unless laughing isn't permitted in your line of work.**

 **I am using a different type of speech to what I would normally use.**

 **This is Chapter 8 part 1**

* * *

Smokescreen was on the Nemisis, just wondering why in all beings of sentience in the universe, he had let the prisoners they had keep watch on Optimus, while their own team mates were on the surface looking for the injured prime and every other Autobot they could find.

 _Flashback_

 _"I need to get the forge... Maybe it can fix him! But the 'Cons are here with me. I don't know..." Smokescreen though_

 _Smokescreen was sitting down looking down at the floor of the cavern they were sitting in. Deep into thoughts. Processing how to retrieve it. He saw the Decepticons in the rubble that used to be the Autobots base. Leaving not a single atom untouched. Literally! The whole area was swept through. Anything of value was taken. The rest was further destroyed. "Maybe if I could use the phase shifter and hide in the walls to get to the Nemisis. If it is low enough... " Smokescreen fell back as a small silver faceplate with gold trimmings, black helm, violet optics, was inches away from him. Which in fact was staring into his optics like one would look into a bottomless pit and wonder how deep it went. He fell back even further and now she was on his chest. Maybe something happened while she was in stasis. He didn't want to find out in anyway what would of occurred if she was in her 'normal,' mindset. He 'shivered'. Time to leave them here and pray that nothing bad happens._

 _"Okay I'm going to retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime." Announced Smokescreen._

 _" Sure thing..." HighFire carelessly replied._

 _Smokescreen started to walk forward however was stopped due to a reformed 'Con hugging his leg shouting "Smokey!"_

 _"_ I hope they're alright." said Smokescreen

* * *

HighFire was actually explaining to Airachnid how he got her free, who in turn felt as if she owed him for life, not just saving her from the danger not so long ago but also freeing her.

"The Prime saved your life. Not me. If you want to go serve someone and act like a pet go over to that white and blue 'Bot. He seems nice. I also think he's single!" HighFire exclaimed trying not to burst put laughing as Airachnid looked at Smokescreen.

Airachnid was seeing everything on a different perspective. She was sure she was going to die when she was in the pod. To see and hear what is going around you and not do a thing. It would have been better if she went into stasis correctly she would have been able to also be in recharge mode and not suffer the torture of boredom. Maybe that could be a next step to her reforming.

HighFire said "We aren't Decepticons anymore. We would be seen as traitors. That we done something to escape our situation. The best we can do is defect and reform to the Autobots side, I'm pretty sure you know what happened when 'Scream ran away. Failure. Even if he doesn't suspect a thing. If we went to Megsy, he'll use us then just get rid of us."

Airachnid still hasn't said a thing. Until now. Airachnid asked," So I need to become a 'Bot? Arcee would try offline me before I can say something." She sighed and stared at Smokescreen, her whole mind going to another world. "Or I could just stare at my universe" she stated dreamily. Airachnid was lying on the floor, arm propping her chin up.

"Go catch him spider!"

* * *

HighFire visibly recoiled at her terrible flirting skills, but hey it got his attention right?

"OK Airachnid, I'll teach you a thing or two on how to get a guy. But this ain't free and, im still a 'Con right?" Airachnid nodded, slowly. "Now tell me everything you got on your arch enemy I call an angel..."

Airachnid was shocked, "You like her?" His optics proved he wasn't lying.

"Alright, I'll tell you..."

* * *

Smokescreen phased through the walls of the Nemisis creeping around the place. Many veichons were walking in groups of 3 to 5. Every single steel blue-violet walls looked the same. Most rooms on the Nemisis not being the room he necessarily wanted. He's already been here before yet it was still difficult to navigate through the floating fortress. Especially if you enter through a random point, everything seems different to when you last saw it. Surely if he followed a group of these veichons on patrol he would find the vaults. Sneaking through the Nemisis wasn't an easy feat. He would have to make sure he was not spotted. That meant timing was priority. Speaking of priorities, Smokescreen needed to find the Forge now!

* * *

Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus and Fowler's strike force just went over the battle plans.

"All right! Its time to knock those 'Cons down, wrecker style!" Exclaimed Wheeljack

Ultra Magnus looked at Wheeljack and responded "Wrecker style is a liability, I expect all of you to follow my orders."

"Yes sir"

"Yeah... Fine..."

Ultra Magnus once again looked at Wheeljack harshly and said, "Yes, SIR" empathise on sir.

Ultra Magnus then shows the 'Bots his 'toys'.

Wheeljack grinned widely, " now that's my language, sir!"

* * *

"FIRE ON THE HOLE!" The white red and green destroying machine lobbed another frag

grenade at the base of the large dark looming structure.

* * *

Megatron realised that the humans were working with the Autobots to disperse their army and thin their ranks.

"Starscream! What are you doing? You aren't trying to betray me again are you?"

"Of course not!" Starscream said back exasperatingly, "I would never!"

 **BOOM!** They felt a slight tremor.

"Decepticons! We are under attack!" Shouted Megatron.

"Leave it to me, Mighty Megatron," Starscream then screeched "My seeker armada, destroy them!"

It was no use, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were effectively scrapping the seekers, wheeljack swang his electro whip across the sky and shocked the energon in the seekers frames causing them to explode. Bulkhead carried on his wrecking ball madness. Bumblebee and Arcee have breached the fortress and were making their way through. Shooting their blasters. They needed something to change the tides to their favour...

A chilling and emotionless voice made their presence known. "Megatron, if I may I think it would be time to once again; unleash the predacon.

A great snarl, then roar escaped the jaws of the 'dragon'. It swooped down fully intending to crush the Autobots invaders. A blue ship fired its lasers, blue streaks going through the air, colliding with the Predacon, exploding on impact and confusing the feral beast. The predacon shreiked then flew after its new target, Ultra Magnus.

The predacon was hot on his tail. He will not be able to shake it off this time, but Ultra Magnus has a plan! "Medic, open up the groundbridge!" He pulled up as the portal came active sending the predacon to the Arctic circle. Ultra Magnus leapt off his ship, rolled into a fall and got back up wielding his rifle. He ran straight for the control room of the ion-fusion cannon. A decepticon flew put the holographic window terminal. Another got its helm blasted off. The last one was throw out of Ultra Magnus' entrance point. Magnus levelled his rifle. Megatron came charging in and slammed him into a wall.

"You aren't Optimus Prime" With one swift hard punch to the helm Ultra Magnus was out cold.

* * *

Megatron was pleased, he had captured the team of Autobots and the airstrike unit could no longer advance to Darkmount. "Ready the cannons! Aim for the nearest metropolis!" A violent face of dark steel grey with purple optics burning of bloodlust announced. A bright orange and black swept into Megatron and Soundwave.

Smokescreen wasn't back yet with the forge, HighFire felt he still had to repay the fallen prime. This was one thing he could start again from, to get another chance. To fix what went wrong. He needed to buy Smokescreen more time to revive Optimus Prime HighFire transformed and faced Megatron and Soundwave, the most skilled and dangerous of almost all Decepticons.

"HighFire, what's caused this turn of events?" Mocked Megatron. "Maybe your getting soft, maybe your getting feelings for the enemy, mayb..." HighFire quickly closed the gap, landing a uppercut then drilling his fists into Megatron's faceplate, he was however yanked of Megatron by Soundwave, "Waveey, want a hug!" Airachnid latched onto Soundwaves back, severing the one appendage that was on HighFire Soundwave, though as stoic as he was couldn't resist to retort, he played a recording of many several 'Bots and 'Cons. "-Itsy bitsy spider climbed up Darkmount, down came the rain and washed poor 'rachnid out, then out came the Soundwave and **RIPPED HER FRAGGING LIMBS OFF**!-" Soundwave pulled one of Airachnids legs put her into an arm lock, he managed to rip of 3 of three legs just to get punched with a blaster?

* * *

HighFire really had to give it to Bumblebee, where did he get the idea of punching someone while they readied their blaster... Soundwave went careening of the edge of the platform. A tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him down as well. Airachnid and Megatron were now staring at each other. Megatron had heard Soundwaves _song_ so he had to finish it. " And Itsy bitsy spider never walked again!" Megatron smiled and walked to the injured ex-'con and unsheathed his sword. A faint sound could be heard, jet engines. Megatron and Starscream saw a large figure coming into Decepticon airspace fast. Starscream mumbled to himself, "I know that color scheme..." Red and blue... Who has that color... Its Op! Optimus Prime came in smashing his fist into Megatron's bucket head. Jumping up and kneeing him in the cybertronian equivalent of a solar plexus then throwing him into his thrown. Ultra Magnus finally on-lined again, grab Starscream by the leg and arm, smash his face into the ground then throw him to the other side of the room. "Commander!" "Lieutenant" "Sir, you look... Robust. We need to take out these cannons, sir."

* * *

Soundwave and HighFire were having a badass Chinese movie style fight in the air. They no longer had much regard for getting hit, just throwing your punches with lightning fast speed and atomic scale accuracy, while trying as much as possible to not get hit. Both realised they were close to the ground and started grappling each other trying to throw them beneath them. Make each other a landing cushion! Lucky enough for them, Shockwave involuntarily volunteered! Wheeljack, Bulkhead, 'Bee , 'Cee and the 'Cons around them looked at a mess of three Decepticons. "Wooohooo! Soundwave, Shock absorber thanks for the soft landing!" HighFire jumped off the D'cons and launched himself at the closest seeker. " I know you, we used to fly together! Go fly by yourself! " HighFire ripped of one of his wings, transformed, a hook was attached to the 'Con and flew up. "See were flying together! Wait no... Your falling and I'm flying. Bye!"

"Arghhhhhhh!" The Autobots took that as the initiative to fight back again.

* * *

Optimus Prime just threw Megatron into the energy core of the thermonuclear ion-fusion cannon. Fowlers team were flying towards them. "Autobots, fall back and regroup!"

 _Missiles flew,_

 _the walls splintered._

 _The bombs were dropped,_

 _'Screamer bickered_

 _Megatron ran_

 _And Darkmount was razed to the ground!_

 _Autobots laughed_

 _They had won_

 _Shockwave sulked,_

 _His dragon was gone._

 _Soundwave cried,_

 _his visor was lost_

 _and will be never founnndd!_

Miko applauded "Cool lyrics! Maybe I should teach you a thing or two... Where's my guitar. BULKHEAD!"

Arcee shouted "NO!"

* * *

HighFire and Arachnid were standing in front of team prime, uncomfortably.

Optimus began "On behalf of Team Prime, we thank you for assisting us and buying Smokescreen more time to bring me back. If you would want, you can defect to the Autobots because of the turn of events, However you will be under constant supervision with your Appointed guardian. Smokescreen, you're finally here! Well you are in charge of Arachnid." Smokescreens optics widened, "Now wait..." Ultra Magnus you are..." Optimus was suddenly interrupted by Bumblebee, " Why won't you let me take charge of him?" Optimus glared at Bumblebee. " I would have given you that responsibility anyway, to see if you have changed. It seems not. As I was saying, Ultra Magnus you are in charge of the now depleted Forge of Solus Prime. Arcee and Polar Runner, you are both in charge of HighFire. Where is Polar Runner by the way?"

Bulkhead responded, "She stayed at the Harbringer, to distract the Decepticons. She also has been trained as a Medic so both have moved the medical equipment and any thing else of use from the Harbringer and moved it to our new base...

* * *

 **OK guys, yes it has been a long wait. No this isn't the full chapter of chapter 8.**

 **I have already written this a few days prior to uploading this. Chapter 8 is supposed to be in 3 parts or section. This the Battle of Darkmount. The second being whatever happens during season 3 and then the Finale. I will also be releasing two other story's after this is uploaded within the next 24 hours. As of this 3 part chapter 8 I willcpost this first section. The other two sections will be together. I originally intended to have all three in one page. Then the first two in one and the finale as a separate chapter. But I have come across with this. Sorry for the inactivity and I hope you all forgive me. 'Randomness.**


End file.
